


Trust Me

by Salted_Pretzels



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Dean Ambrose one shot, F/M, WWE - Freeform, WWE Dean Ambrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Pretzels/pseuds/Salted_Pretzels
Summary: Your heater goes off in the middle of the night in freezing weather. Dean Ambrose, your ex boyfriend, comes over to check things out.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, dean ambrose/reader
Kudos: 11





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request on my Tumblr. It was an early writing so sorry for grammatical issues and spelling errors.

Knock, knock, knock. I rushed to go answer the relentless pounding on my front door as I spoke on the phone with the maintenance man. “I know you’re busy, Jeff. But it’s literally 5 degrees in my apartment right now, I can’t function like this. How long are you going to be?” “(Y/N), I’ll be there as fast as I can. Boss’ other building is completely without heat and he said there’s more kids in that one so I have to fix it first.” I sighed as I peaked out the peep hole on my door, “Shit.” I exhaled. “Alright, Jeff, just give me a call when you’re on your way. I’m going to go sit at a coffee shop or something down the street.” I opened the door and hung up the phone. “Hey there, doll-face.” I dimpled, cocky grin greeted me. “Hey Dean, what you want?” “Not feeling very neighborly today?” I let out another sigh, “Look, my heat is out, I was trying to get ready to go sit at the Vagabond down the street and drink some coffee. Pardon me if I seem grumpy because I just want to go get warm instead of dealing with my ex boyfriend right now.” Dean Ambrose and I had dated briefly just a few months ago. And by brief, I mean we only lasted a month. His job seemed to keep him on the road for weeks on end; sometimes even months. I wasn’t exactly a fan of long distance relationships either what with how many times I’d walked in on someone cheating on me. So I ended it before we got too involved. Don’t get me wrong, Dean was perfect other than his job. He was sweet and funny. He lived just a short walk from me when he was home. His stories never got old, plus he could always keep up with my drinking habits. Which believe me, took a lot for someone to do. “I figured your heat was out. I heard that a bunch of the town homes and the main building had lost heat over night. I thought I’d come look at it for you.” He said. “Jeff will be by later, you don’t have to-” Dean pushed past me into my living room, I noticed a bag of tools in his hand, “Will you just let me look?” “Sure, come on in.” I said sarcastically as I shut the door. “If I don’t fix it, I’ll buy you that coffee” Ambrose said with a wink.

While Dean looked at my heater, I worked on some chores around the house. Starting with laundry, then I unloaded the dishwasher, then tidied up my bedroom. He’s been at it a while. I wondered as I looked at the clock. I should probably go check on him. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, then headed to the basement. The sub-floor wasn’t very big, it only had enough room for my hot water tank, my heater and my AC unit. Dean was standing behind the heater, I could see his tangled mess of hair poking over it. “How’s it coming?” I asked. “I think I got it actually.” He peaked over at me with a grin. “Is that for me?” I nodded. “If you want to meet me upstairs I’ll take it from you. I really don’t want to be in this claustrophobic space anymore.” I crossed my arms, “Now, I came all the way down here for you.” He chuckled, “I know, darlin’. I’m sorry. I just have to get out of here now that the job is done.” I rolled my eyes and turned to head back up to the main floor. I could hear Dean’s footsteps behind me. That being said, I could also feel his eyes on my backside as well. I shut the door behind him as he entered my living room and almost dropped the water bottle I was holding. There stood not the goofy, silly Dean Ambrose that made me giggle and happy, but a god-like figure that made me drool. Dean was standing in my living room in just a pair of jeans and his boots. His arms were thick and strong and he had a chest that looked like it was carved out of marble. I licked my lips as my eyes wandered to his waist were abdominal muscles looked like a wash board. The heat hit my cheeks as my gaze continued south. His blue jeans sat low on his hips, exposing THOSE lines. You know the ones that lead to his- “(Y/N)?” Dean’s voice made my eyes snap up to his, “Are you feeling okay? You look flushed.” My cheeks darkened in color, “Umm.. I’m fine. I-it’s just a bit warm in here.” I said trying to keep my eyes in check. Dean’s cocky smile returned as if he could read my thoughts, “See something you like, darlin’.” The tone in his voice irritated me despite his hard, half naked body standing before me. “Nope.” I said stubbornly, popping the ‘p’. Ambrose chuckled, “It should start to get a little warm in here soon. I think since I fixed your heat problem, you should buy me a drink.” I looked at him confused, “What happened to ‘being neighborly’?” Dean sighed, “Alright, so I was being selfish too. I wanted an excuse to see you.” “Why?” “Well, because...” Dean took a step towards me, “If I’m being completely honest, I miss you.” My jaw nearly hit the floor, “But you know why I cut it off right? I can’t get cheated on again.” “So you don’t trust me?” His face fell into a frown, breaking my heart. “No!” “Then what is it?” He asked, almost getting angry. “If you don’t like me, just say you don’t like me. Then maybe I can move on.” I felt like crying, “I do like you.” The words came out more like a whisper as I looked down to avoid his gaze. Suddenly, Dean was standing in front of me. “Then let me take care of you.” He whispered back. His hand touched my chin, tilting my face to look at his, “Let me be your’s.” I bit my lip looking at his, what I wouldn’t give to kiss him one more time. “Be mine.” I said. Just as I had hoped, Dean’s lips met mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and gripped onto his shoulders with my arms. He was so warm, so soft, so strong. He pressed me up against the wall, letting his tongue explore my mouth. His left hand squeezed my ass to support me upward, and his right hand tugged at the hem of my shirt. I bit the bottom of Dean’s lip, causing him to moan. Knock, knock, knock. “Maintenance! (Y/N), I saw your car, are you still here?” I heard Jeff’s voice call through the door. “Fuck.” Dean growled against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. “He’ll come in if I don’t answer.” I whispered back. Ambrose put me down, “I’ll be right there Jeff!” I hollered. My head swam as I tried to walk in a straight line towards the door. That kiss about killed me. I shook my head and straightened my clothes as I answered the door. I opened it to a 55 year old balding man. “Hey, Jeff.” “Alright, let’s take a look at-” “I already fixed it.” Dean’s voice made me jump as he snuck up behind me. “Oh you did?” Jeff said with a smile. “Mind if I take a look?” I heard Dean let out a low growl from his chest, “We’d be happy to have you double check it.” I said quickly. As I lead Jeff in, Dean grabbed my wrist. “You don’t trust that I fixed it?” “It can’t hurt to have him check-” Tsk, tsk. Dean scolded. I watched those blue eyes darken, a half turned, devilish look spread across his face. “I’ll have to punish you for doubting me.” I felt my face get hot. “Umm..” “But first, how about that coffee you owe me?” He said, the cocky, dimpled grin returning to his face. I let out a small nervous giggle, “How do we know you actually fixed it?” “Trust me.” He winked.


End file.
